


Forget Me Not

by AmzTheDarkCrystal



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friends, Eventual Smut, Language of Flowers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Slow Burn, Witch Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Witchcraft, eruri - Freeform, non-binary Hanji Zoe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-02-12 20:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12968316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmzTheDarkCrystal/pseuds/AmzTheDarkCrystal
Summary: That day was the last time Erwin had seen Levi. Until now.He had set down everyone's order. "Let me know if you need anything else."Erwin grabbed the man's slender wrist without thinking. "E-excuse me.""I'm- I'm sorry." He shook his head. "Your name is Levi Ackerman, right? Do you remember me? We went to Sina Hightogether."Levi's expression softened as he looked him up and down, his eyes growing wide as he made the connection."Well, shit. If it isn't Erwin fucking Smith. Where have you been hiding all these years blondie?"





	1. Bitchcraft

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I know it's been a while since I've posted anything ( I can not tell you how far behind I am on another fic) but I'm back & with new shit! More of our favourite old, men! More fluff! More Smut (hopefully)! More antics and so much more! Please enjoy, give kudos and let me know what you guys think.
> 
> P.S. Tags will change as the story develops.

 

He caught him. He caught him staring again. Across the cafeteria sat a typical high school goth. Pale skin, black  
raven hair, dressed in black from head to toe with pentacles, crosses, and other lackluster occult jewelry reflecting the school's dull florescent lights.

  
 Erwin thought he felt someone staring at him, often did, however, unlike the glances he catches on a usual bases the mascara-caked lashes, and black rimmed sliver eyes staring at him now don't falter. There's no flustered, fluttering lashes, warm, pink hues colouring cheeks or shy, quick turning of the head that comes with the embarrassment of being caught.

 

 No. Not with Levi. Never with him. Just unyielding, piercing sliver daggers.

 

 "That freak staring at you again, huh."

 

 Erwin turned to his friend, Nile. "Levi isn't a freak." He scolded. " He's just... different."

 

 "You're just saying that because you've known him longer than any of us."

 

 "And you're just calling him a freak because you don't like him." Erwin raised his hand to wave at the boy he's known  
since they were kids. To no surprise Levi didn't wave back. His blank expression unchanging as he turned away to address a  
petite girl with fire red pigtails, and guy with his blonde hair spiked.

 

 Nile huffed through his nose. "So." He faced Erwin speaking around the sandwich in his mouth. "Is it true?"

 

 "Is what true?" He bit into his own lunch.  
   
 "That Levi's a witch."

 

 The food in Erwin's mouth suddenly tasted foul and eyes from around the table shifted to him. He slowly finished the  
bite in his mouth forcing himself to swallow the soggy lump before answering.

 

 "Nile." He kept his head down. "Just because Levi and I are neighbors, doesn't mean I know everything about his life."

He glanced in Levi's direction to see him and his friends standing up from their table. "We're not as close as we once were."

 

 Nile open his mouth to protest when Mike, who often acted as a buffer for Nile, called out. "Hey, Levi!"

 

 Levi and his friends stopped and turn towards Mike who pointed at Nile. "Nile here wants to asks you something!"

 Mike deflected a chip Nile threw at him.

 

 "Yeah, What do you want?" Levi stood behind Nile's chair with his hands tucked in his jean's pockets and his signature  
bored expression on his face.

 

 Nile shrugged his shoulders chasing away a chill before shifting in his chair to look up at the man in question.

 

 Levi sighed getting irritate. "Well, do you have a question for me or what?" Nile just sat staring pissing Levi off  
 more. "Man, hurry up and ask! I don't have all damn day to stand here staring at your ugly, rat-face mug!"

 

 The cafeteria went silent as Nile's chair clattered to the floor. "What'd you just say to me punk?!" Nile spat standing  
over an unfazed Levi.

 

 Both Erwin and Mike had their hands around Nile's shoulders before things could escalate farther.

 

 "Calm down, buddy. No need to get hostile." Erwin warned.

 

 "You were taking to long to ask anyways." Mike earned himself a side glare from Nile. "What? Don't look at me, ask  
him your stupid question already."

 

 Nile took a deep breathe and faced Levi. "Is it true that.." He rubbed the back of his neck. Looking around he noticed  
the entire cafeteria was still watching. "Is it true that you practice witchcraft?" A soft murmur rose from table to table  
giving Nile a confidence boost. "I mean calling yourself a witch, sounds kinda girly, don't ya think?" Snorts and giggles  
echoed around. "So if I were to ask you to do a spell for me, would, or should I say, _could_ ya do it for me?"

 

 Erwin shook his head. Nile never has been able to resist an audience, his showboating on the field could attest to  
that.

 

 Levi stayed put, hands in his pockets and face blank staring at Nile as the cafeteria grew into an uproar of laughter.

 

 "No." He answered.

 

 Nile stopped his laughing. "Aww. That's too ba-"

 

 "Because if I were to do a spell for you, it wouldn't be consider witchcraft." Levi cut him off.

 

 The petite red headed girl came bouncing to Levi's side. "What would it be then, big bro?"

 

 "Yeah, Levi. What would you call doing a spell for a bitch like him?" The spiked blonde asked.

 

 " _Tch._ Idiots." He smirked playing along with his friends mock ignorance. "Isn't it obvious?" He paused letting room  
grow silent again. The blonde and red head leaned in close to him gearing up everyone's curiosity. He looked up to Nile,  
smirk still plastered on his face as he said with pride.

 

_"Bitchcraft."_

 

 Nile's fist flew towards Levi's face before Erwin and Mike could hold him back. Levi's foot was connecting with Nile's  
ribs, the cracking of bones blending with the sound of chairs squeaking against the linoleum as students quickly circle the  
two boys chanting 'Fight! Fight! Fight!'.

 

 It wasn't long before school staff was shoving their way through the crowd to pull Levi off Nile. Levi plus Erwin  
and Mike and Levi's friends were escorted to principle's office. Nile was rushed to the hospital with a punctured lung.

  
 Erwin and Mike got detention for being apart of the scene, but weren't suspended because they were seen trying to break up  
 the pair. Levi's friends, Isabel and Furlan were suspended for cheering Levi on. Nile was suspended for three weeks for  
starting the fight in the first place- he spent his time in and out of the hospital until graduation. Levi was expelled for  
 causing bodily harm to Nile.

 

 That day was the last time Erwin had seen Levi. Until now.

 

 He had set down everyone's order. "Let me know if you need anything else."

 

 Erwin grabbed the man's slender wrist without thinking. "E-excuse me."

 

 "Hey!" the man snapped. His sliver eyes sharpening to pointed daggers. "You don't have to grab me!" He pulled his  
arm out of Erwin's grasp. The lack of contact making the fog in Erwin's head clear. "If you need anything just say something,  
goddamnit!"

 

 "I'm- I'm sorry." He shook his head. "Your name is Levi Ackerman, right? Do you remember me? We went to Sina High  
together."

 

 Levi's expression softened as he looked him up and down, his eyes growing wide as he made the connection. His raven locks were still styled in an undercut, his eyes were rimmed in black with out the mascara. He wore black jeans and boots with a slight heel, the front of his white V-neck was tucked into his pants, with a green plaid flannel he left open completing the look, along with several layers of long necklaces, a leather wrist cuff and several rings decorating long, slender fingers. Over all he still looked like the goth Erwin knew in high school.

 

 "Well, shit. If it isn't Erwin fucking Smith. Where have you been hiding all these years, blondie?"

 

The smile that spread on Erwin's face stayed there even after Levi left to attend other customers and Erwin went back to his meeting.

 

 


	2. New Day- New Old Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was just another ordinary day for Levi at his tea room 'Beyond The Wall' . Or so he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies! I am so sorry for such a ridiculously long hiatus! I was busy with life stuff & unfortunately my depression ended up getting a good grip on me. But I'm much better now & thanks to you all who left kudos & positive comments/feedback for chapter one of this fic! Its because of you I regained my motivation to update. So please enjoy!!

Levi's hand slammed the off button of his alarm. He didn't need to look to know the red neon numbers read exactly 4:00 AM, but turned his head towards the glare anyways. 

He sat up, rubbing his face, and yawned. "Tch. New day, same old shit."  He stretched popping several vertebrates in his back before setting a kettle to heat.

"Hey ugly, how's it going?" He waved at his reflection as he climbed under the hot spray of the shower.  Wrapping a towel around his waist he heard the faint whistling of the kettle calling his name. 

As he poured the hot water into his mug, a pair of black paws clawed at his towel, threatening to pull it off, a high pitched, desperate cry reached his ears.

"Stop being dramatic, Sybil."

He picked up the mini black panther and set her on the counter, holding out his finger for her to lick good morning.

"I know, I know you're hungry, but you're not starving, so quite the theatrics while I get your food."

He leaned on the counter sipping his morning tea, while Sybil's tail lazily swept left and right, head buried in her food bowl.

"Spoiled ass brat." Levi, lovingly scratched the spot between her ears, leaving her to eat while he got ready for the day.

He took his time picking out his clothes, jewelry, and footwear. His eyeliner was last to go on as he finished off his tea and headed downstairs to open up shop.

\--

Saturday lunch rush at Beyond The Wall Tea Room has never been Levi's favourite, but today seemed to be extra annoying. 

For starters there was far too many screaming brats. Too many old ladies complaining about their tea being too hot and pastries being too cold and to top it off his blonde, coconut head, employee, Armin was too busy loitering around his friend's table to work on any others despite Levi's warnings of termination. Leaving him to pick up the slack until he finally had enough  and forbade him from going near the table.

In and out of the kitchen he went toting trays of food and cups of tea from table to table in a blur. The faces of customers merged together from one table to the next.

He had just set down an order at the table Armin was no longer allowed to go by, when he felt, strong, soft hands grip his wrist, yanking him to a stop.

"Hey! You don't have to grab me!" He shouted, causing everyone to stop and stare. "If you need something just tell me, godamnit!"  The words were out of his mouth before he could remind himself of the children nearby.

He heard a strangely familiar voice apologizing as he ripped his wrist out of the stranger's grasp.

" You're Levi Ackerman, right? Do you remember me? We went to Sina high school together." 

Sitting before him was a man you could tell came from money, or at least a well off family. He wore a navy blue slacks, and a white button down shirt. His sports coat hanged on the back of his chair and his tie was loosened. His blonde hair was parted down the side and slicked back away from his face. His eyes bluer than the clearest oceans.  

Suddenly his mind remembered exactly how he knew this man's face and voice. 

"Well, if it isn't Erwin fucking Smith. Where have you been hiding all these years, blondie?" 

Erwin's lips split into a smile at the mention of his name.

The woman next to him cleared her throat. " Excuse me, but I would appreciate it, if you didn't swear in front of my Jeanbo."

"Mom! It's fine. It's not like I don't hear it from T.V. or at school." A boy with a bad blonde dye job protested through gritted teeth.

Levi turned to the woman, Mrs. Kirstein. She was a regular, so he always tired to stay in her good graces. "My apologies ma'am. I had forgotten myself." She simply nodded her head accepting his apology.

Another man with round rimmed glasses sitting next to another grumpy face boy grabbed Erwin's attention. It was then Levi saw the papers neatly spread out on the table top. The boy's names, 'Eren Jeager' and 'Jean Kirstein' along with the words 'fighting' printed in black ink on the reports. 

"I'll let you get back to your meeting." Levi watched the smile dropped from Erwin's face as he turned to head back to the kitchen.

 "Levi, wait." He stopped turning back to face Erwin. "I'm in the middle of a parent-teacher's meeting right now, but why don't we have lunch together? Catch up with each other." 

The man with the round rimmed glasses, grew irritated. " Mr. Smith! I understand you've run into an old friend, however I'm on call at the hospital and would like to wrap this up." 

Erwin kept his eyes on Levi, eager for an answer as he addressed the man, Dr. Yeager. 

Levi looked from Erwin to the annoyed parent's faces and nodded. " I'll get back to you on that once things cool down here. " then he turned on his heel and ducked into the kitchen.

\--

His heart was racing. He leaned over the sink trying to catch his breathe. God, Erwin fucking Smith. When was the last time he'd seen him? A classroom? A football game? 

"Sina fucking high. Now that's a shitty blast from the past." 

The cafeteria.

He remembered. It was the day he broke that rat-face Nile Dok's ribs and was expelled. That was the last time he'd seen him.

Armin came staggering into the kitchen struggling to balance a tray loaded with dirty dishes. He made his way to the sink. "All done with tables 5,6,7 and 9. I think Eren's and Jean's table is going to be a while." He gingerly placed each dish into the sink, careful not to break any. "Mikasa is not going to be happy when she finds out that those two are fighting again." He muttered under his breathe. 

Levi turned facing the back of Armin's head. "Who's table?" 

Armin stopped with the dishes quickly turning to face Levi. "Oh! Sorry, I forgot you don't know all of my friends. You see, Eren's my best friend. He's the one that always looks angry. Jean's the one with an undercut with a blon-"

"Yeah, yeah, I don't care about your horse face looking buddy." Levi cut him off. "Which table?" 

A pink hue dusted Armin's cheeks. He was used to Levi's temper and his natural persona being crass, borderlining on rude. He also appreciated his bluntness, he knew he would never lie to him, but he still tries not to annoy him like he knew he was now.

"Uh... table 8, Sir."

"Smith's table right? How exactly do you know him anyways? Is he one of your teachers or something? " Levi leaned back on the sink's edge. "Leave it to him to still be at sina fucking high. Home of the Scouts!" He chuckled. 

"Mr. Smith is the school principal." Armin jump at the unusual, loud snort emitted from his boss.

"Ha! Principal of that shit hole?! That's even fucking better " 

An idea popped into his head.  If this was some kind of cheesy anime he would have sworn a lightbulb would have lit up above his head.  He rushed off to the office leaving Armin to tend to the dirty dishes. 

A minute later he came back he handed Armin a folded note. 

"Do me a favour. Give this to your principal. Don't read it! You can go home after you're done with the dishes. That includes cleaning, drying and putting away." He ticked the list off his finger tips. 

Armin's face lit up at the thought of getting off work early. " Yes, sir! I'll make sure Mr. Smith gets this right now!" 

He was almost out the kitchen door when Levi called back. " And no hanging out with your buddies until after you're off the clock!" 

Levi sighed going back to ushering tea and food with thoughts of seeing that giant, blonde, walking tree, named Erwin Smith. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed chapter 2, I already have plans & ideas for chapter 3 so stay tune! I try not to make this chapter too short because of how long it took me to update. - it'd be like waiting 4 years for season 2 of a show& only getting 12 episodes, am I right?- please feel free to leave kudos & comments if you enjoy this update!


	3. It's A Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch, playtime & a show! Erwin couldn't ask for a better day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T.W. Mention of needles 
> 
> Nothing major with the needles, it's just in case anyone has a phobia/ is uncomfortable with them.

It was barely a full twenty four hours old and already the crease were falling apart from being refold over and over. The neat, cursived, inked penmanship smearing from the page from being handle too often. Oils from his hands leaving small  darkened spots all over the edges where he gripped too hard in disbelief. 

Erwin breathed deeply through his nose to calm the butterflies flapping their wings in his gut. 

It was nothing special. Just a simple note, nothing more. But it was a note from Levi. A note Levi wrote, just for Erwin. A note answering Erwin's inquiry of having lunch together. 

All it said in elegant, swirls, & loops:

_Erwin,_

_My apartment is just above the shop. Take the staircase on the west side of the building up to the 2nd floor around 11:30. We'll get lunch & catch up then. See you tomorrow._

_-Levi_

Short, simple, and to the point. Nothing more, nothing less. Just as Erwin would expect of Levi. 

Erwin smiled gently placing the note back into his jeans pocket before getting out of his car.  He checked his watch. Eleven on the dot. He hoped Levi didn't mind him being early. 

He followed the note's directions taking the stairs on the west side of the tea room up to the apartment on the 2nd floor. Loud muffled hard rock could be hear blaring through the door.  He knew there was no way Levi could hear the door bell over the music, but rang it anyway. 

No answer, as he figured. 

He knocked, almost banging on the door in the hopes of getting Levi's attention. He even jiggled the door handle. To his surprise the door opened.  The guitar grudge hit him with its full heavy metal force without the protection of the door between them.

Erwin took one step into the apartment. " Uhh, hello? Levi?"

 He hesitated before completing entering, shutting the door behind him. He didn't want Levi's neighbors complaining about the music because he kept the door opened for too long.

The sound of drums, guitars & heavy lyrics ended, switching to an electronic high pitched tone. The tune reminded him of carnival music.

Erwin followed the music passed the kitchen, down a hallway  leading to the source.  

A womans soft voice singing.

>   "Come, come one, come all. You must be this tall. To ride, this ride. At the carnival."

Had him feeling like he was in a funhouse maze as he wondered to what he assumed would be Levi's bedroom.

He froze in the door way. 

>   "It's all fun and games 'til someone falls in love, but you've already bought a ticket and there's no turning back now."

Quick, nimble fingers hugged around the sleek, slender pole bolted into the floor and ceiling. Clipped, raven locks stocked to his forehead, matted in sweat. His small, lean body flying through the air in time with the song from the top to the bottom. 

>   "Round and round like a horse on a carousel, we go. Will I catch up to love?I could never tell, I know chasing after you is like a fairytale, but I feel like I'm glued on tight to this carousel."

 Levi's feet barely touches the ground before he lifted himself up again, his legs spread eagle, perfectly vertical with the pole. His arms showing no strain as he slowly moved upwards. His legs now horizontal with the ceiling in a prefect split. 

 Unlike Levi's body, his sweat drenched, black tank was no match for gravity's hold. As itslid down his back relieving taught muscles pulling and releasing under smooth ivory skin.

Erwin had never been more thankful in his entire life, than he was in that moment. 

>  "Why did you steal my cotton candy heart ? You threw in this damn coin slot and now I'm stuck, I'm stuck. Riding, riding, riding. "

Levi never once lost his rhythm all through the song.  Starting from the ceiling he worked his way back down to the floor with the last beats rounding the song to the end.

It wasn't until Erwin began clapping that Levi even noticed him standing in the doorway.  He hurried to the phone, disconnecting it from the speakers & shutting off his workout playlist. 

"I wasn't expecting to get a show this morning when toi told me to come by." Erwin plucked the note Levi had written put of his pocket. Waving it back and forth in playful mockery.  

" And I wasn't expecting you until eleven thirty." Levi wiped the sweat from his face, letting the towel drape around his still sweat glistened shoulders. The scales from the tattooed dragon wrapping his biceps shined off his skin. " You're early. " 

The smirk fell from Erwin's face. "My apologies. I didn't think arriving early would be a problem. I just didn't want to be late."

He shuffled from his left foot to his right and back unsure what to say next. " I uhh.. let myself in. Your front door opened when I knocked and since the music was so loud I didn't think you'd hear the doorbell. "

Levi snatched a bottle of water off his dresser and began chugging it down. 

"Uhhh.... you're very good at... pole dancing. "

Was he blushing? God Erwin hoped he wasn't blushing. All he felt was a sudden heat flare up his cheeks.

Levi finished off the bottle. "Tch. I should be. Doing this helped paid my way through college. " 

" Oh? So you were a.... male.. dancer through college then? "

The look in those silver dagger eyes were stuck somewhere between bewilderment and amusement as Levi failed to purse his lips hard enough to keep from laughing. 

"Male dancer? You do realize that's just a polite way of saying stripper, right? And no. I wasn't a stripper in college. " 

He brushed passed Erwin heading toward the kitchen.  Erwin stayed close behind him following. 

" I taught a pole dancing class. Mostly sorority girls wanting to surprise their fraternity boy toys. Plus it's an awesome full body work out." 

Erwin took a cold bottle of water Levi offered.  "I see." He took a swig." I saw..." 

Levi downes half of his new bottle. " Give me five minutes to shower and change. Then we'll go get lunch."

Erwin nodded as Levi head back to his bedroom. 

\-- 

The small family owned bistro was quiet. Just a few a few families and couples scattered about the tables. The food was good and the customer service quick and polite.

After the lunch rush the previous day, it was no wonder to Erwin as to why Levi suggested they have lunch at 'Nanaba's'. Plus as it turned out, Levi's a regular Sunday customer. 

Nanaba, a tall, lean woman with a blonde, sport pixie cut, and a large sweet smile gave Levi a brief hug as soon as they entered the doors. 

"Every Sunday, like clockwork. Oh! And you brought a friend this time! " She picked up one menu." I saved your usual table by the window for you as always." She handed the menu to Erwin. " Go ahead and have a seat. I'll be right out with a fresh pot of black tea." 

Her smile never left as she bounced from kitchen to table. She even waited to bring out Levi's order until Erwin had placed his. Smile and bright, blue eyes still intact.

And the best part, she manage to give them privacy while still tending to them in a timely manner. 

"So you wear glass studs for work and then switch them out on your days off." Erwin examined Levi's face finding all the piercings he didn't noticed the day before.

Levi nodded taking a long sip of his tea. "Yeah, better for business that way. Did them myself too so they all cost the total amount of a set of peircing needles you can buy online." 

Erwin swallowed the bite of his sandwich, staring wide eyed at the pierced, pole dancing, business owner in front of him. 

"That's... impressive. " He picked up his tea cup to find it empty. " Isn't that also dangerous without letting a professional do it?"

"Not if you know what you're doing." 

"And I'm sure you do." 

A comfortable silence fell between them. Each one taking their time to finish their lunch. Small glances passed over the table with only Erwin doing the smiling. 

Nanaba comes to remove their empty plates and replaces the basket of homemade toasties. Another fresh pot of black tea fumigates the air between them. 

Levi breaks the silence.

" How's Marie? " 

Erwin accidentally gulps piping hot tea scolding his tongue at the question.

" You two still together? High school sweethearts and all." 

After cooling his tongue with ice water Erwin stutters his answer. 

"Uh.. um. No. She broke up with me after graduation. A long distance relationship wasn't something she wanted with us going to different universities. " 

"Oh." Levi refills his cup. "Sorry to hear that. Know what she's up to now?"

"Last I knew she was still married to Nile Dok with two kids." 

An audible gulped had Levi choking on his tea as he thumped his chest to clear his throat. 

"Nile Dok." He snorted. "Seriously? She left you for the rat face shit head." 

Erwin nodded his head yes laughing. "He even still has the rat tail hair." 

More snorting. "That. That's too perfect." Levi wiped teas from his eyes. " That is the funniest shit I've heard in a long time."

"How are Isabel and Furlan?" 

Levi calmed his giggle fit. 

"Believe or not those two are married with a bun in the oven. They've asked me to be the brat's Godfather. "

"I didn't even know those two were dating." Erwin leaned back in his chair. " Congratulations on becoming a Godfather." 

Levi finish off his tea. "Thanks. "

Another comfortable silence made its home among them. 

Erwin reached for a toastie. "Mmm. You know these things are addictive.  I might end up coming here every Sunday myself. " 

 " Yeah, but if you think these are addictive. " He popped one into his mouth." Just wait until you try Nanaba's banana bread. "

\--

"Levi! That is a terrible joke. Poor taste, poor taste!" 

"If it's such in poor taste then why are you laughing, blondie?! Besides you don't live with her. You've never seen her be sweet and innocent one minute and then a wild child the next!" 

The black bermese cat rolled onto her back awaiting belly rubs.  Erwin was all to happy to oblige.

"Levi, I seriously doubt Sybil here has split personality disorder." 

"Okay, fine maybe bipolar disorder at best, but the name still fits her." 

Erwin shook his head. 

The plan was for Erwin to drop Levi off back home after lunch, but with a surprise storm hitting hard, Levi insisted he stay and wait it out.

"Well."  Levi looked out the kitchen window at side ways rain, dark clouds, and lightning. " Doesn't look like this storm is slowing down anytime soon. Wanna watch a movie until it blows over?" 

"Sounds good to me."  

On the way to the livingroom Levi stopped short almost causing Erwin to crash into his back.

 "Or." He slowly turned around looking up to meet Erwin in the eyes. " I can kick your ass at Mortal Kombat." 

The smile creeping onto Levi's face was undeniable. 

"Oh, you are so on shorty!"

They took off for the controllers getting comfortable on the couch as the game booted up.

\--

"No! No! No! Damnit not again! " Erwin yelled as his character died, for what must have been the hundredth time since they began playing.

Levi's character danced on the screen celebrating its victory. " Ha! That's what you get for calling me shorty, blondie." 

Erwin slumped into the couch pouting. "Bet I could take you in real life." He muttered.

A slender arm flung across the back of the couch as Levi turned to face him.

"I've been training in mixed martial arts since I was three years old and I'm a black belt in jiu-jistu. Still want to try and take me? " 

Blinking was all Erwin glcould do as he recalled the broken ribs and punctured lung Nile had received.  

"Nope, I'm good." 

"That's what I thought. " Levi smirked. "Another round?" 

Erwin looked at his watch. The big and little hand saying it was ten. Outside the window the storm had ended some time ago.

He sighed. " As much as I would like to redeem myself and beat you in at least one round, I should probably be heading home. " He turned to Levi. " Its a school night after all." 

Silver daggers stared back at him blinking like an animated cartoon minus the corny sound effects. 

"I never thought I'd hear a grown ass man say those words without a child involved." 

Erwin's chuckle was deep, vibrating the couch. He rubbed the back of his neck. 

"Well, I am the school principal. " 

They got up, heading to the door. Both of them shuffling their feet on the way. 

Erwin twirled his keys as he stood outside the door. "Today was fun, I'm glad we reconnected. 

Levi held the door open. " Like wise. " 

Erwin was half way down the steps when he heard his name.

" Erwin! Care to do this again next week?" 

Erwin nodded his head until he realized Levi couldn't see him with the lack of light.

"And get a chance to kick your ass? Sure thing." 

"Tch! You wish, blondie!" 

"Its a date, shorty!" 

Erwin couldn't help smiling to himself as the tea room/ apartment grew smaller in his rearview mirror. 

He couldn't wait for next Sunday. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***CAUTION: please, please please don't do any piercings yourself unless you KNOW WHAT YOUR DOING! I myself am training to become a piercer & have done some piercings on myself, but only after intense studying & I consult my professional piercer on my work. ***
> 
> Song levi is pole dancing to is carousel by Melanie Martinez so if you guys want to hear it for yourselves you totally can & I hope you will!!


	4. Schemes and Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lot of Hanji and Levi talking. More pinning Levi and some desires and secrets confirmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! I hope you enjoy this total Levihan bro ship filled chapter! I love writing these two interacting together. Their bro ship is just so organic, you know? Feel free to leave kudos if you enjoy and leave a comment. I love seeing what you have to say about this fic! Also tag update!

Levi felt too warm lying in his bed. He knew the heater was on low when he went to bed, did he turn it up some point during the night?

No. He would have remembered if he did.

The blanket he used was thick, but allowed air to pass through.  

He tossed & turned. This heat, it felt more like a body laid next to him.

Unable to bear it anymore he opened his eyes to see huge brown eyes enlarged by round glass rims staring at him with a serial killer's psychotic grin. 

He backed out of bed falling flat on his ass. "The fuck shitty glasses!" 

Hanji bounced on the bed to look over the edge where Levi had fallen. "So? How was it? Tell me everything! Did you two kiss? Did you two more than kiss? Come on you got to give me something!" 

"How bout I give you a good kick in the pants." He grumbled rubbing his tail bone. "How'd the hell you get in? " 

"Oh, I picked the lock." Hanji crossed one ankle over the other leaning back on the bed.

"Great now I need to replace those. You realize that's breaking and entering, right?" 

The messy brown hair person waved their hand dismissively. "Pfft. Please, like you would call the cops on me and don't bother replacing anything. Save yourself some money, I'll just figure out how to pick the new one." 

" Good point." Levi made his way to the bathroom. " Remind me. Why do I put up with your bullshit again four eyes?" 

"Because you love me!" They sang. "I'll feed Sybil. " 

"Thanks. Be out in a few." He yelled back.

 A happy fat Sybil, two cups of tea downed and one in hand Levi and Hanji were down stair in the tea room's kitchen prepping for the day.

Or Levi prepped while Hanji stuffed their face with day old pastries, spitting crumbs onto the floor with every question asked. 

"For the last fucking time, Hanji! No, we did not fuck! We did not make out- we didn't even kiss! We did nothing of romantic or sexual nature.  All we did was have lunch, talked- caught up with each other's lives & then played Motal Kombat at my place until the storm passed! " 

He used a broom to whack Hanji's feet out of the way to sweep the crumbs into a dust pan and dump them into the trash annoyed. 

"Well." They spoke around a mouth full of banana nut muffin. " What kinda of a boring date is that? You talked about your peircings but didn't show him any!? You know other than what you can see above your clothes."  

 They took a last bite, reaching for a new muffin. 

"The next date better be more exciting. I've got nothing to tell Moblit now." They sighed spitting more crumbs onto the floor. 

Levi knead the dough before him pretending it was his friend's head. " How that man was able to marry you is a mystery. " 

"You were at the wedding, you saw how." 

Levi turned to see Hanji's signature serial killer grin again. "Fucking smartass." 

He threw a warm towel over the dough to let it rise. "There is something you can tell Moblit."

Hanji shot up, sitting spine straight on the counter.

"Something kinda happened before the date started. "

"Before?" They swallowed the last of their muffin, jumping down and grabbing Levi by the shoulders pressing their noses together. 

"Well, come on tell me!"

"Fuck your breath smells like shit, get off me!" He pushed them away. "Make sure you brush your God damn teeth before you go to work. "

"Yeah. Yeah yeah. Now tell me, what happened?" Hanji clapped their hands like a giddy girl awaiting juicy gossip they were- minus the girl. 

Levi crossed his arms over his chest. "He. He walked in on me doing my morning exercise. " 

Hanji's eyes grew owl wide behind their thin rimmed glasses. "You mean he walked in on you pole dancing?!" 

They frantically walked back and forth rambling about what Erwin must have seen. Levi's strength. His rock hard abs. Taught muscles. Some tattoos. Glistening body sweat. 

They stopped. 

A slow, dramatic turn on their heel made them face the small, raven hair man. 

"How'd  _he_ get into your apartment? You always keep your door locked."

They tapped their chin.

" Unless!" They pointed an animated finger at him. "You purposely left your door unlock because you wanted him to catch you pole dancing!" 

They gasps.  "Ahhh, you were trying to seduce him ! You wanted him to see what you're capable of in bed!" 

Without warning they threw their arms around Levi into a hug swinging around the kitchen. 

"Oh, Levi, you little tease! You little slut, you! You planned that whole encounter, right down to the songs on the playlist you dance to, didn't you?!"

"Oi! Let go of me shitty glasses! Good thing you don't have tits or I'd suffocate. " 

They shrugged. "Moblit dosen't complain about my breasts. Now admit it. You planned the whole thing." 

"Whatever. Think whatever the fuck you want." He turned back to sweep up the extra crumbs and the hide the smirk growing on his face.

"Mmmhmmm. That's a yes. So when's the next date, huh? " 

"Sunday. Hoping it could become a weekly thing."

"Bet you are." 

They laughed as Levi threw the towel that rested on the dough at their face. They walked around to help knead so levi could prep more dishes before opening for the day.

"So, what schemes should we come up with for Sunday? " They pressed their knuckles I to the firming dough. " Ooh, you could just lay butt ass naked on your bed with rose petals scattered around. That would certainly create the mood."

Levi snorted. " Or get me a restraining order. Which is exactly what I'll do to you, if you suggest anymore of yours and Moblit's fantasies."

"Who said they were fantasies?" They tilted their glasses down the bridge of their nose wiggling their eyebrows suggestively over the rims.

"Wait. You mean the two of you... Aww, gross! I do not need that mental image! "

"Too late, short stack! Once it's in it's forever burned into your brain." 

Levi dramatically rubbed his eyes. "I'll never be able to look at Mobilt the same again. Oi! Don't knead too much or it'll toughen! "

Hanji stopped raising their hands up. "Oops, my bad! "  letting levi take over. 

As he placed the bread into the oven he could feel Hanji looking over him.

"Whatever it is, just ask, damnit."

Hanji took their cue.

"So. Next week. You'll probably have lunch at Nanaba's again. Small talk again. Possibly come back to your place for more video games." They ticked off each item with their finger tips. "Are you thinking about showing him your Alter? It's an interesting conversation piece and a good way for him to reconnect with you on a deeper level. "

Levi paused. He knew of anything were to come of his reunification with Erwin fucking Smith, he would have to tell him sooner or later. It's just its never helped in the past. Just made people think he were crazy, or they end up being the crazy ones.

He couldn't take Erwin thinking the same like all the others. Not yet. He couldn't risk it. 

Not. Just. Yet.

"Umm... I don't think coming out of the broom closet to him would do us any good. Too soon, ya know? " 

He turned busying himself with dishes that were already spotless. 

Hanji place their hands on his. "Hey, look at me, buddy."

Levi reluctantly faced them.

"If it's truly meant to be then he'll love you no matter what. Witch or not. You remember how terrified I was to tell Moblit that I'm non-binary, and that I prefer they/them pronouns?"

He nodded. 

"I was so sure he would say I had a mental disorder. That I have breasts, a vagina & bleed every month, so that meant I had to be a woman. Instead he smiled and said-"

'In that case I need to start introducing you as my beautiful and beloved partner '.

"- you'll find someone you will understand you. Maybe Erwin is that person. Maybe not." 

Levi kept his head down staring at the floor tiles. They needed a good cleaning, he thought. 

"Maybe if I-"

"No!" Hanji cut him off yanking his head up by the chin wagging a finger like I disappointed parent scolding a child. 

"No! Don't even think about it. No scrying. No reading his tea leaves - unless he knows and gives consent- no tarot cards. No magick. No nothing!" 

They released their death vice grip on Levi's chin. "Just let things flow naturally. Don't try to influence things this time. Not with this one. " 

They brought Levi into a hug. " I have a good feeling about this one. Okay?"

He nodded again. "Okay." 

"Now I know you can't completely give up using magick, that's not what I'm saying. I just mean... don't use it for whatever this thing the two of you have, or what it could become. " 

A rare smile crept it's way onto Levi's lips. 

"Thought I was the in-tuned-with-it-all-witch, four eyes." 

They pushed their glasses up with a playful smugness. "Hanging around with you, I've learned a thing or two about trusting my gut."

Another snort left Levi as he checked on the bread and began filling the pastry display. 

"Aren't you a scientist? Aren't you supposed to be all about facts and shit that can actually be proven or some shit like that?"

Hanji picked at another muffin. "Uhh, excuse you, but magick is simply another form of science we don't understand yet. How can we learn if we don't keep open minds to the possibilities of knowledge that we may never comprehend?" 

"Spoken like a true nerd." 

They jumped off the counter. "Well this nerd need to go or they'll be late for work. " they stopped, looking at Levi. "You gonna be fine. Things have a way of unraveling themselves, right?" 

"Yeah. Thanks."

"Anytime." They opened their arms for one last hug. Only they didn't stay open as Levi moved into complete the human circle.  

Before he knew it Hanji as snatched a sandwich from the display and hurled the counter sprinting towards the door.

"Oi! Shitty glasses! You gotta pay for that!"

"Put it on my tab!" 

"You don't have a fucking tab!"

"Then start one!" They yelled back just before the front closed.

Levi watches them jump into their car, taking off down the road, shaking his head. 

He sighed. "That's why I put up with ya."  

He finished up prepping and flipped the sign from closed to open. Around 6 am the morning regulars were staggering in for their morning pick me up.

The day started and ended like any other. With the exception of Hanji's rude awakening.  

Armin clocked in after school. Levi made sure he did his homework when they weren't busy. His friends tried to bug him so levi told them to order food or get out. Again. 

No surprise blast from the past like that Saturday afternoon. 

Until he saw a bundle of plastic wrapped around stems and petals laying in front of his apartment door.

Blue, purple, yellow and white pansy flowers  now decorated his bedside table in a vase. The card that came with them next to them at the vase's base.

 

> "Levi,
> 
> I can't begin to describe how much I enjoyed yesterday. Even through the awkward comfortable silence, the small talk and you kicking my ass. It just felt right, almost how it did when we were kids. Next week will be even better as we become reacquainted with each other. I can feel it. My number is on the back of the card. In case 6ou can't wait to talk until Sunday like I can't.  Hope to hear from you soon.
> 
> \- Erwin

Pansy- they meant pleasant thoughts and think of me. 

Did Erwin know the language of flowers? A guy a dream right.

Levi took out his phone, punched in the number and wrote out a text. He hesitated before hitting send. 

He slammed his phone onto the nightstand shutting off the light. Later that night he naturally woke up at 3am- the witching hour- just as he always done since he was a kid. 

He turned to see a flashing light coming from his phone. A text message. A response. 

He unlocked his phone and read it. 

<Hello Levi.  I'm so glad you reached out.>

Levi quickly typed out a response. 

<well you did give me your number. It'd be a shame to let it go to waste. Thanks for the flowers again. You're not calling a a pansy are you? Who kicked who's ass again? I'm glad I reached out too. Sleep well. Talk later> 

He places his phone down. It didn't go off as he expected with the time, but he couldn't go back to sleep. He stared at his ceiling until his alarm went off. 

He took his morning shit, showered and was drinking his tea while Sybil clawed at the towel around his waist begging for food. 

This time he gave up fighting the cat, letting the towel pool around his ankles. Too distracted by his phone dancing on the counter top.

Erwin's name flashed across the screen.


End file.
